One in A million
by zanessa4eva-212
Summary: Troyella with slight Troypay in late eps . Sharpay dies leaving Gab in depression. Only one person can save her from this depression and he has peircing blue eyes!
1. The roof crash

One in Million

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  


Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own High School Musical ©All rights go to Disney © I only own the plot/story line.**

**I had to clear that up, I heard Disney © sent someone to court for using HSM stuff without having a Disclaimer. So yeah...Let's continue.**

I thought of this story while listening to Hannah Montana's One In a Million.

"Hey Sharpay!" I yelled to my BFF over loud music

"Hey Girl!"

We hugged

"Is this party amazing or WHAT!" she screamed over the music.

"GREAT!" I yelled back giving her thumbs up.

She smiled and started jumping up and down holding my hands.

"SHARPAY! CALM DOWN! WHATS UP WITH YOU!?" I yelled

"LOW'S ON! COME DANCE!" She screamed pulling me to the dance floor

Why the hell did they have to put Low on?! Sharpay was crazy about this song!

She had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo  


Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
I left the dance floor after the first bit and then they stopped all the music. People around me groaned, but what was the reason everyone was dead silent??

Sharpay ran over to me as there was a loud crash. We screamed and ducked our heads as the roof caved in on top of the people on the dance floor. The rest of the building's roof was starting to crack and crumble as well. I pulled Sharpay as I moved as close to the edge of the room as I could get us.

I heard screams, louder crashes of concreted hitting wood, pipes cluttering. Coming from every direction of the room I whipped around when I felt Sharpay's hand leave mine.

The last thing I remember seeing was Sharpay's tear stained face falling down as her legs were crushed by tons of concrete.

The last thing I remember feeling was two strong hands pull waist away from the rubble and out of the building.


	2. Hospital and the fiance

Re-cap:

Gabbi and Shar where at a party, roof crash.

From the story:

I heard screams, louder crashes of concreted hitting wood, pipes cluttering. Coming from every direction of the room I whipped around when I felt Sharpay's hand leave mine.

The last thing I remember seeing was Sharpay's tear stained face falling down as her legs were crushed by tons of concrete.

The last thing I remember feeling was two strong hands pull waist away from the rubble and out of the building.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but the plot! All other rights go to Disney!!

I have also decided not to put the lyrics of One in a Million because it's just another thing i have to say i don't own.

Anyways on with the story:

Mr Evan's POV

"Sir, I need you to leave the room now!"

"Bu-"

"RIGHT NOW!"

"Will she be ok!?"

"SIR, LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW!"

Mr Evans was pulled out of the room by his wife,

"She'll be ok, she's an Evans! All Evans's are tough, especially her, that's the way she was raised!" Mrs Evans said calmly in an attempt to clam her distraught husband.

Meanwhile a young man sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He was medium height, brownish blondish hair that was ruffled. He was tanned with piercing blue eyes.

Troy's POV

I raised his head to look at two people, bickering about something but he could not hear what it was, blonde hair, very white skin, they looked almost like... NO. Surely not!

"Excuse me?" he croaked

They both looked at him with narrow faces. Yes. It was. Sharpay's parents, Mr and Mrs Evans

"Umm are you Sharpay's parents" he asked, still with a croaky voice, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, why?" her mother answered

"No reason"

He hung his head again to avoid their gaze but he could feel their eyes burning into him, as if they were reading his mind.

"You're... Your Troy Bolton isn't you?! The boy Sharpay goes on and on about all the time" said her father.

I had to lie. I didn't want them to know who I was.

"Troy Bolton?" a nurse came out and called.

Damn!

"Yes?" I asked getting to his feet

He heard the Evans's gasp. GREAT!

"Miss Montez is ready to be released. Her family have not come to collect her, would you mind signing her out?" she asked handing me a clipboard

I hesitated, but took it all the same. I stared at the piece of paper it had

_Name, Relation to patient, time out, signature:_

"Umm, does being a friend count?" I asked

"Well... just write... fiancé" she stated

I did. Wait till she finds out! She'll be furious. I think.

I handed the nurse back the clip borad and followed her down the hall.

I heard Gabi's voice float through the hall. I smirked when I heard her say.

"Where the hell is Shar!? I WANT TO SEE SHARPAY!" she was yelling

"Hi, Gab's" I said

"TROY!" she ran and engulfed me in a big hug.

Gabriella's POV

I took in his scent. Axe. I typical man's deodorant.

"Where's Sharpay?" I asked still with my arms wraped around him

"In-In her room." He said looking down at me.

His faced was tear-stained eyes were red from crying. I suppose I didn't look much better.

I heard running footsteps and soon at the doorway appeared a very distraught Julie Evans (I couldn't think of a different name.LOL)

She looked directly at me and said

"Sharpay is dead"


	3. Author Note

Ok you may have noticed I've left FF for awhile that because I'm dealing with stuff right now. How a fling became a big thing? I'm unsure whether to complete it or not so I'm makin a pole on my page for you to decide.


End file.
